


Web Slingin'

by Starberriess



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starberriess/pseuds/Starberriess
Summary: "Okay, let's get the story over one last time. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). For only 4 months, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, I've been Spider-man's spectacular sidekick, Gold Weaver."(Y/N) (L/N) is a typical newbie sidekick, but she wants to be more. With the multiverse in shambles and Kingpin ready to destroy it completely, she may just be ready to prove herself worthy of wearing the mask.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Reader, Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Web Slingin'

"Get back here!"

Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you pursued the bag snatcher, weaving through the crowded streets of Brooklyn. People gasped and leapt out of the way as you pushed past, leaping over cars in order to catch up. The bag snatcher smirked and looked back with an ever so familiar look that filled you with rage.

You knew what he was thinking, 

_'Thank god, it's only Gold Weaver and not Spiderman'_

You needed to catch up. 

"Stop and get back here!"

Your feet pounded against the ground as you edged closer and closer to the thief still holding the backpack. You were so close. In a last-ditch effort, you aimed your wrist at a lamppost ahead of him and took a breath pressing the button on your web shooter, sending a golden web zooming towards it.

You've practised this a million times before. You could do this. You tugged on the web sending you flying ahead of the thief. 

Yes!

You smirked at the look of shock he had on his face as you passed him and got ready to land... only to be sent spinning around the lamp post tangling yourself in your own webs. You gasped aloud and grunted as you struggled to no avail against the webs. You stared in shock as the thief smirked and walked mockingly past,

"The incompetent Golden Weaver, at it again!"

Ouch. You felt yourself shrivel up in shame as he began running again and disappeared around a street corner... Only to be pinned against a wall by a web with a loud shriek.

"I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." 

The ever so familiar voice made your head perk up quickly and your eyes widen. "Spiderman!"

The familiar red and blue clad hero picked up the backpack before walking over to you, his mask unreadable but you knew what was underneath- Disappointment and worry.

. He tugged you out of the webs, untangling you from your prison of shame, "Thanks..."

Spiderman casually handed the backpack to you, "It's alright kiddo. We'll talk later, OK? I've got some bigger fish to fry at the moment."

Spiderman gave you a reassuring hand on the shoulder before swinging away high above the city to where you assumed were more important things than petty thieves. 

_"Isn't that Gold Weaver? God, why does Spiderman even keep her around?"_

You gulped suddenly feeling claustrophobic inside your suit as people stared at your pathetic form.

_"Who knows. Thank god it's not just her we have to rely on, you know."_

With all the confidence drained out of you, you prepared yourself to swing towards the police station to hand in the bag and report the crime until a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks. "Gold Weaver! Wait up!"

You turned around to see an exhausted Miles Morales clumsily jogging over towards you. You smiled under your mask and turned to face him. Miles, finally reaching you, stopped for a moment to compose himself before smiling, "Thanks for getting my bag!"

Your smile faltered slightly but your cheery tone remained, " O-oh, that wasn't me, that was Spiderman actually..."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who tried to help, everyone just watched and stepped out of the way, so uh," His smile widened and he nervously shoved his hands into his pockets. “Thanks!”

You stared at him slightly confused before smiling softly and handing his bag to him, “You’re welcome, Miles.”

As you swung away you giggled at the confused expression on his face as he wondered how you knew his name.


End file.
